Camping en couple
by CoolMhouse
Summary: John décide qu'il est temps de prendre quelques jours de vacances...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Après mon dernier post qui ... vous aura donné chaud aux oreilles, il est temps de revenir sur une histoire plus correcte :-)**

 **L'idée m'est venue en regardant Long WeekEnd, film dramatique ou apparaît Jim Caviezel, alias notre Reese !Alors pas de panique, il n'y aura pas de mort ou quoi que ce soit ! Ce sera une lecture douce, chaleureuse et révélatrice qui s'étalera sur 3 chapitres.**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité les filles, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir vos avis! Je remercie Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Camping en couple**

 **Chapitre 1 : Départ en vacances**

- _Mr Reese, que vous est-il arrivé ?!_

Finch bondit de son fauteuil et alla à la rencontre de l'agent.

- _Juste une petite explosion._ Plaisanta Reese.

- _Petite ?_

 _-Une voiture m'a explosé au nez alors que j'essayais de mettre notre numéro en sécurité._

 _-Mr Creruz n'est plus menacé ?_

 _-Non Harold. J'ai récupéré tous les documents que vous aviez déposés pour lui, il est invisible maintenant._ Rassura John.

- _Personne ne l'a vu partir ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Non. La mission a été un succès._ Répondit John, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- _John !_ Protesta l'homme à lunettes. _Mon costume va être poussiéreux !_

John rit.

- _J'en déduis qu'il me faut une bonne douche pour pouvoir profiter de vos lèvres à nouveau ?_

 _-C'est une obligation Mr Reese._

L'agent lui lança un regard de défi.

- _Je n'aime pas ce regard Mr Reese._

 _-Et vous avez raison._

Finch recula d'un pas mais John entoura sa taille d'un bras possessif puis pris possession de ses lèvres dans un geste fougueux. Finch voulu le repousser mais se sentit faible dans les bras de l'agent et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent seulement lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

- _Vous ne me résistez même pas Harold._

 _-Parce que vous êtes trop tentant…_ Marmonna Finch.

- _Pardon ?_ Demanda Reese, avec un sourire narquois, un sourcil haussé.

- _Je n'ai rien dit._

 _-Hum. Vraiment ?_

 _-Vraiment !_ _Allez vous décrasser avant de retenter quoi que ce soit Mr Reese !_

Finch s'écarta de lui, voulant préserver son trois-pièces impeccable. John secoua la tête et alla dans la salle d'eau, prenant des vêtements propres au passage.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous ne voulez pas me tenir compagnie sous la douche ?_

 _-John ! Filez !_ Rougit soudainement l'informaticien.

- _Vous pourriez me frotter le dos ?_

Finch lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi sévère.

- _John …_ Commença-t-il.

- _J'ai compris, j'y vais avant que vous ne mettiez à exécution votre menace !_

John ferma la porte, laissant un Finch encore plus rouge. La menace dont John parlait, il avait bien failli la mettre en œuvre une fois, mais Reese s'était tenu sage à temps. Si cette menace se mettait en place, John serait frustré mais lui aussi par la même occasion. Mais il était trop fier pour avouer à son compagnon ce détail important. Il adorait quand John le taquinait, même s'il allait parfois trop loin, il adorait les petites attentions, les gestes démonstratifs, ses baisers passionnés, ses douces caresses. Il en était devenu dépendant. Tournant sur lui-même pour aller s'asseoir face à ses écrans, Finch esquissa un petit sourire, repensant aux derniers mois.

Reese avait fait le premier pas et était venu le voir après une mission qui les avait séparés pendant quatre jours. Dès les premiers instants, Finch avait capté une hésitation qu'il n'avait jamais perçue auparavant chez l'agent puis celui-ci avait préféré agir plutôt que de parler. Il s'était approché doucement de lui, puis d'un geste mal assuré, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Finch se souvenait parfaitement du grand frisson qui avait traversé son corps tout entier. Ce contact intime avait réveillé en lui des sensations endormies depuis des années. Il avait vu le visage de l'agent se rapprocher du sien et il avait fermé les yeux, tendant sa tête dans un signe d'encouragement.

Reese avait été d'une douceur incroyable pour le premier baiser, à la fois timide et inquiet de sa réaction. Mais au lieu d'avoir un geste de recul, Finch avait posé ses mains sur les joues râpeuses de Reese et avait désespérément approfondi le baiser. Reese s'était penché davantage pour offrir plus de terrain au petit homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

S'asseyant devant ses moniteurs, Finch sentit ses oreilles chauffer en repensant à la suite des évènements. Après le premier baiser, Reese avait voulu lui en montrer plus. Il n'avait pas été contre malgré ses craintes et sa pudeur. L'agent avait desserré sa cravate puis avait commencé à déposer quelques petits baisers chastes, le faisant soupirer. Il avait déboutonné la chemise de Reese de ses doigts agiles puis en avait écarté les pans pour sentir la peau chaude sous ses mains.

Finch secoua la tête et reprit son codage. Si la première nuit avait été quelque peu maladroite, chacun n'ayant pas pratiqué depuis un moment, en particulier lui, John l'avait rassuré devant son air inquiet puis lui avait fait oublier ses peurs. Mais cette première fois avait été un peu rapide, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à se contrôler, grisés par le désir nouveau. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps que Reese, tant les sensations exquises que Reese lui avait fait connaître l'avaient fait rapidement perdre pied avec la réalité. Reese ne savait pas qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait eu aucune relation intime depuis son accident. Il avait seulement perdu l'habitude d'être le maitre de son corps.

Reese avait lâché seulement quelques secondes après lui. Tous les deux avaient éprouvés une pointe de honte de s'être emportés sans profiter de l'instant mais Reese l'avait une nouvelle fois rassuré, chuchotant des mots doux qui l'avaient détendu. Grâce à la persévérance de John, ils avaient reproduit l'expérience plus lentement, en prenant leur temps.

Finch était reconnaissant envers John pour sa patience. Lançant son programme afin de le tester, il vit Reese sortir de la salle d'eau, présentable, les cheveux humides, une serviette autour de son cou. Il avait revêtu son pantalon de costume et seulement enfilé sa chemise sans la boutonner.

- _Mr Reese, essayez-vous de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements ?_ Taquina Finch.

- _Peut être bien !_

 _-Hum._

 _-Je sais que vous êtes accro à mon corps d'athlète._

Finch fronça les sourcils, puis se leva. Se plaçant devant John, il attrapa les pans de la chemise et la boutonna, sous le regard perplexe de Reese.

- _Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de succomber Mr Reese._

 _-Vous êtes déloyal Finch._ Bougonna John.

Fier de lui, Finch reprit sa place initiale, observant l'air déconfit de son partenaire.

- _Que comptez-vous faire ?_ Demanda Finch, désireux d'anticiper les plans de son agent.

- _Ne pas vous embêter pour le moment !_

 _-Cela me va._ Ricana Finch.

- _Il n'est que 14h, la machine ne va tout de même pas nous donner un nouveau numéro ?_

 _-Vous savez que ce n'est pas moi qui la gère._

 _-C'est vous qui l'avez créée._

 _-Certes mais je ne suis pas voyant, je ne sais jamais quand la machine à besoin de nous John._

 _-Alors, j'espère qu'elle va se taire !_ S'amusa John, haussant les sourcils exagérément, enfilant une veste propre.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose._

 _-Et quoi ?_ Questionna Finch, sur ses gardes.

- _Secret._ Répondit son agent. _D'ailleurs je file tout de suite si je veux être prêt !_

 _-John ?!_ S'exclama Finch, voyant son agent prendre la direction de la sortie. Reese s'arrêta sur le seuil, revint sur ses pas et déposa son téléphone sur le bureau.

- _Je vous le confie._

 _-Mr Reese ! Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ?!_

 _-Vous me faites confiance Harold ?_

 _-Oui John mais cela ne me rassure pas !_

 _-Alors juste une chose : ne stressez pas, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier._

Finch soupira devant l'air borné de son agent.

- _Bear, tu surveilles que Finch ne me piste pas !_ Fit Reese, au malinois. Celui-ci jappa et remua la queue.

- _John !_ S'offusqua Finch.

- _Je reviendrai vers 16h._ Promis Reese, donnant un dernier baiser à son compagnon avant de disparaître définitivement. Finch resta étourdi quelques secondes puis se tourna vers le canin.

- _Et je suppose que John t'as inclus dans ses plans ?_

Bear vint donner un petit coup de museau sur la cuisse de Finch, puis posa la tête dessus.

- _Evidemment, tu es son deuxième bras._

Bear couina, ne semblant pas d'accord avec lui. Finch le regarda perplexe, puis réfléchit.

- _Tu préfères assistant ?_

Cette fois-ci, il reçu une léchouille sur sa main.

- _D'accord, va pour assistant. Bon chien._ Murmura-t-il, caressant le malinois.

Comme prévu Reese fit son retour à 16h. Finch leva la tête à son arrivée et fut surprit de le voir dans une tenue plus légère. John était sûrement repassé chez eux. Il portait désormais un jean usé, une chemise bleu claire, sa veste en cuir et avait chaussé des baskets de ville. Finch détailla son agent, perplexe.

- _Je vous kidnappe Finch._

 _-Pardon ?_ S'étrangla celui-ci.

 _-Vous avez bien entendu._ Gloussa Reese.

- _Mais mais … Où voulez vous aller ?_

 _-Au calme Finch. Loin de New-York. Là où nous pourrons nous reposer et profiter de la nature._

Le visage de l'informaticien devint blême. Il détestait perdre le contrôle !

- _John, vous auriez pu me le dire, je me serai préparé et …_

 _-Tututu Harold ! Tout est prévu. Lionel est prévenu et prendra le relais avec les filles si nécessaire. Vous avez besoin de petites vacances, je suis certain que ça fait longtemps que vous ne savez plus ce que c'est._

 _-Vacances ?_ Balbutia Finch.

- _Oui._

 _-Je ne …_

 _-Allons Harold._

 _-Mais …Nous n'avons pas..._

 _-Vous parlez des affaires ? Des valises ? De la trousse de secours tant qu'à faire ?_

 _-Oui._ Souffla Finch.

John sourit. Il avait anticipé cette réaction.

- _Il y a tout Harold, la voiture est prête._

Finch ancra son regard dans le sien et comprit que John était déterminé à l'arracher à ces lieux si sécurisants pour lui. Mais pour son agent, il le suivrait partout, car il se sentait bien avec lui, éprouvait un certain confort et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, les derniers mois l'ayant prouvé.

- _Très bien John, je vous suis._

- _C'est bien Harold._

 _-Laissez-moi éteindre mon système d'abord._

 _-Hum, ne prenez pas plus de cinq minutes sinon je débranche le générateur !_

Finch comprit qu'il était sérieux et se dépêcha d'enregistrer tout son travail avant de mettre son système au repos. Reese fut satisfait et fit tourner le fauteuil de Finch, lui tendant une main. Main que Finch accepta avec un petit sourire, pour se lever. Reese glissa l'autre main dans son dos et le guida doucement vers la sortie, tout en ayant ordonné à Bear de les suivre.

- _Votre dos est toujours tendu Finch._ Constata doucement Reese.

Finch se mordit la lèvre.

- _Ce n'est rien …_

 _-Harold, vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier._

 _-Je ne veux pas vous embêter…_

 _-Mais au contraire. Je m'inquiète pour vous._ Reese caressa le dos de son compagnon. Il sentit que Finch hésitait.

- _Les derniers jours ont été … un peu… compliqués._

 _-Parce que vous n'avez pas beaucoup bougé ?_ Murmura doucement John.

Finch acquiesça timidement, fuyant son regard. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier menant au parking sous-terrain, John attrapa le menton de Finch et lui offrit un baiser plein de douceur. Finch se détendit. Reese se sépara de lui et fit glisser la veste de l'informaticien.

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Je vous mets à l'aise, nous avons un peu de route à faire._

 _-Combien de temps ?_

 _-Trois bonnes heures._

 _-Ca ira._

Finch esquissa un faible sourire pour rassurer son compagnon. Reese le guida vers le véhicule. Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _Vous avez loué un véhicule ?_

 _-Oui, pour pouvoir tout caser dedans. Avec votre manie de prévoir des surplus…_

 _-Oh !_

L'informaticien prit place côté passager. Reese fit monter le malinois sur le seul siège qu'il avait laissé à l'arrière du 4x4 puis prit le volant. Il vit son compagnon tenter de deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dans le coffre. Mais il avait été malin et avait tout dissimulé sous quelques draps.

- _Si je vous demande à nouveau, vous ne me direz toujours pas où nous allons ?_

- _Non._

Finch se cala sur son siège, faisant semblant de bouder, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Reese.

- _Une dernière chose._

 _-Quoi donc Mr Reese ?_

Reese tendit la main vers lui, la paume vers le haut.

- _Votre téléphone._

Finch sentit la peur lui monter au nez.

- _John…_ Tenta-t-il.

- _Donnez-moi votre téléphone Harold. Nous allons nous couper du monde pendant 3 jours._

 _-Vous voulez dire tout le week-end ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-John, vous savez que c'est le seul moyen de me contacter !_

 _-Tout le monde sait que nous serons injoignables._

 _-Mais pas la machine !_

 _-Elle sait._

Cela sembla choquer l'informaticien, qui laissa sa colère se dissiper brutalement.

- _Comment ? Vous …_

 _-Je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais elle m'écoutait quand j'ai demandé à Root d'assurer pendant notre absence. Comme par hasard j'ai eu un message._

 _-Un message ? L'avez-vous gardé ?_

 _-Oui. Je vous le montre si vous me donnez votre téléphone._

 _-C'est du chantage !_ S'exclama Finch.

- _Pour la bonne cause._ Rajouta Reese.

Finch resta indécis un instant puis finit par donner son appareil, presque à contrecœur. Reese le garda puis lui donna son téléphone, montrant le message.

« _Admin a besoin de vacances. Je n'interviendrai pas. Je compte sur l'interface analogique et les agents restants. Bonnes vacances »_ pu lire l'informaticien. Reese reprit son téléphone et le coupa sous les yeux de l'informaticien. Il en fit de même avec celui de son compagnon.

- _Vous ne l'avez jamais éteint ?_

 _-Non._ Murmura Finch.

- _Il faut une première fois à tout._ Rassura Reese.

L'agent plaça les deux téléphones dans une petite boîte et la scella avec un cadenas à chiffres.

- _Désormais, nous sommes inaccessibles !_

 _-Vous n'avez pas oublié que j'aime les maths ?_ Tenta Finch.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Reese s'offusqua.

- _Ah non Finch ! Ne pensez même pas à déchiffrer le code !_

 _-Je pourrais. 3 chiffres Mr Reese, il y a 1000 combinaisons possibles. Si je mettais 2 secondes pour tester chaque combinaison, je mettrais 33 minutes et 22 secondes maximum pour avoir le code._

Reese le fusilla du regard.

- _Harold, si vous faites ça, je laisse les téléphones ICI !_

 _-Surtout pas Mr Reese !_ Glapit Finch, inquiet à l'idée de n'avoir aucun moyen de contacter une personne en cas d'urgence.

- _Alors soyez sage !_ Lui intima John.

- _Pas facile avec vous …_

 _-Pardon ? Vous dites que je vous pousse à commettre des « bêtises » ?_

 _-Parfois._

 _-C'est bien, vous grandissez, vous avouez !_

Finch, comprenant que son partenaire l'avait encore taquiné, une fois de plus, croisa les bras et bouda pour de vrai. Reese soupira face à l'attitude de son compagnon, mais cela n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Il jeta un œil à l'arrière, Bear s'était assis sur le siège et attendait, la langue pendante. Il sourit et démarra, sortant du parking. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute. Bear était sage, regardant les champs qui défilaient sous sa truffe. Finch observait le paysage également, plongé dans ses pensées. Reese n'était pas étonné du calme olympien de son compagnon. Au contraire, lui aussi en profitait, avec pour seul son les ronronnements du moteur.

Reese remarqua alors un mouvement à côté et senti un regard posé sur lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour voir que Finch l'observait.

- _Vous avez perdu votre langue ?_ Fit Reese, malicieux.

- _Pas du tout Mr Reese._

 _-Hum._

 _-Je ne fais que profiter du moment._

 _-Cela vous fait plaisir Harold ?_

 _-Ca commence._ Taquina Finch.

- _Vous ne serez pas satisfait tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés ?_

 _-Non._

 _-N'essayez pas d'user de votre charme pour me soutirer des infos Harold !_

 _-Moi vous soutirer des informations ? Vous me prenez pour quoi John ?_ Sourit Harold.

- _Pour Harold Finch._ Répondit Reese du tac au tac. Cela arracha un petit rire chez Finch.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'autoroute, prenant des routes de campagne. Au bout d'un certain temps, Finch fut attiré par le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Au loin, la mer brillait à l'infini sous le soleil chaud, donnant un rendu spectaculaire à en couper le souffle. Ajouté à cela, la dense végétation au premier plan était d'un vert éclatant en cette saison. Quelques oiseaux sortaient des feuillages et volaient librement dans les airs avant de se cacher à nouveau. Finch contempla cet instant de magie, sous les yeux de son agent, heureux de sa curiosité.

Reese tourna dans un chemin de forêt, surprenant son compagnon.

- _Oh, je crois que je sais._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être proche de la nature. Vous envisagez de faire du camping ?_ Demanda Finch, une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

- _C'est ça._

Alors que Finch allait rajouter quelque chose, John posa une main sur sa jambe et continua, gardant les yeux sur la route.

- _Ne soyez pas inquiet. J'ai tout prévu pour que nous soyons à l'aise et confortablement installé. La nourriture, l'eau, la trousse de secours, la tente, les chaises, la table, le lit spécial pour nous deux…._

 _-John…_

 _-Je serai votre oreiller Harold._

Malgré tout, Finch n'était pas totalement rassuré. Reese le vit mais ne rajouta rien, sachant qu'il fallait que Finch le voit de ses propres yeux pour en être persuadé. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une petite falaise de deux mètres de hauteur et Reese s'arrêta. Il descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à Bear, puis ensuite à son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé, figé par la beauté de la vue.

Finch descendit lentement, huma l'odeur de la mer sous ses yeux, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Des rochers gigantesques se dressaient de chaque côté, donnant un sentiment d'intimité au lieu. Reese passa une main dans le dos de Finch et l'attira contre lui.

- _C'est magnifique ?_

 _-Absolument._

Reese déposa un baiser sur le front de Finch et le laissa profiter de cette vue. Il commença à décharger le véhicule, sortant le sac de la tente. Il la déroula sur le sol d'herbes et prépara les structures. C'est à ce moment là que Finch se rapprocha de lui.

- _Voulez-vous un coup de main Mr Reese ?_

 _-Non ça ira Harold, reposez vous en attendant._

 _-Hum… J'aimerai aller explorer un peu les environs._

 _-Vous vous sentez l'âme d'un aventurier ?_ Sourit Reese.

- _Non pas vraiment mais… Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas baladé dans une forêt._

Reese sourit.

- _Allez faire un tour mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Bear vous accompagnera._

 _-Je préférerai également._

Bear jappa et se plaça à côté de Finch. L'informaticien sourit face à autant d'enthousiasme et se dirigea vers la végétation, marchant là où Reese avait conduit, Bear trottant devant lui. Reese eu un sourire puis continua son montage. Lorsque Finch revint de sa promenade, soit trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, John avait terminé d'aménager leur coin camping et préparait des brindilles de bois sur un tas de sable qu'il avait ramené de la plage, au milieu de galets qui formaient un cercle.

- _De retour Harold ? Ca vous a fait du bien ?_

 _-Oui._ Approuva Finch.

- _Vous voulez allumer notre premier feu ?_

Finch sourit et attrapa le vieux morceau de journal puis le briquet. Il mit le feu au papier et le plaça sous les brindilles que Reese venait d'installer. Le feu ne tarda pas à prendre et à diffuser une douce chaleur.

- _Comment avez-vous réussi à tout installer en si peu de temps Mr Reese ?_

 _-J'étais ... organisé ?_

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui. J'avais rangé de manière à faciliter l'installation une fois sur place._

 _-Vous n'avez rien oublié ?_

 _-Non Harold. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. J'ai tout prévu._

 _-D'ordinaire, c'est plutôt moi le prévoyant._

 _-Pour une fois, les rôles seront inversés !_

Finch redressa la tête, un sourcil froncé.

- _Vous voulez voir notre « chambre » ?_ Questionna Reese.

- _Volontiers._

Reese alla vers la tente, Finch le suivant au pas. L'agent écarta le rideau et présenta l'intérieur. Finch avança et y découvrit, ce qui était deux transats avec un dossier rehausseur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Reese avait déposé un petit matelas dessus. Finch se tourna vers Reese.

- _Mais … comment avez-vous …_

 _-Je suis plein de mystères Finch._

 _-Oh._

 _-Non, j'avais prévu depuis un moment qu'on se fasse ce week-end._

 _-Vraiment ? J'en suis touché._ Balbutia Finch. Reese vint dans le dos de son partenaire et nicha son nez dans son cou, entourant les épaules de l'informaticien de ses bras. Finch se cala contre lui et lâcha un petit soupir, fermant les yeux pour savourer cet instant de tranquillité. Le bruit de la mer, les chants des oiseaux, le froissement des feuilles, les craquements des brindilles, tout rappelait la nature. Finch avança vers le lit improvisé, forçant Reese à le libérer et s'assit.

- _C'est ... comme notre lit._ Remarqua Finch.

Reese leva les mains, en signe d'innocence.

- _C'est un autre matelas ! C'est presque le même mais en moins épais et plus neuf._

Finch passait distraitement la main sur le lit, comme attiré par le confort.

- _Oh et Finch, il va falloir vous alléger un peu._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que vous n'avez pas envie de salir votre costume ?_

 _-Vous n'avez pas tort…. En échange de quoi ?_

Reese se pencha vers les valises qu'il avait alignées non loin du lit et piocha dedans. Il tendit un pantalon en toile beige puis une chemise bleue en coton.

- _C'est ... correct._

 _-Pour la fin de journée, Harold. Mais demain, il fera un peu plus chaud !_

 _-Oh qu'avez-vous prévu ?_ Se méfia Finch.

- _Un short moulant ?_ Ricana Reese.

- _John !_ Gronda Finch.

John rit et lui présenta d'autres vêtements. Finch les observa d'un œil perplexe. Deux bermudas, l'un beige et l'autre noir, trois chemises, une rose, une blanche et une sobre à carreaux. Finch grimaça en voyant celle-ci.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre de la mettre celle-là._

 _-Vous verrez Finch, je ne vous forcerais pas._

 _-Humhum._

Puis Reese lui présenta un large short de bain noir. Finch se raidit.

- _Vous comptez que j'aille me baigner ?_

 _-Oui Finch._

 _-Non Mr Reese._ Répondit Finch, secouant la tête négativement.

- _Harold, si je vous ai emmené ici, c'est parce que c'est un endroit isolé. Personne ne nous verra._

 _-Je ne crois pas._

 _-Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre ici ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Quelqu'un nous a suivi ?_

 _-Non…_ Murmura Finch.

Reese se mit à genoux devant lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

- _Nous sommes seuls Harold. J'ai choisi cet endroit rien que pour ça. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre aussi. De prendre soin de vous._

 _-Mais vous aussi Mr Reese…_

 _-Moi ? N'oubliez pas que vous me traitez de « gamin » Harold._

Cela eu le don d'arracher un mince sourire au reclus.

- _Les chaussures c'est pareil, on oublie !_

 _-Oh !_

 _-Tenez._

Reese lui avança une paire de baskets noires et grises, de la marque du crocodile. Finch lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Allons Harold, essayez les, elles sont très confortables._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai les même en d'autre coloris._

Finch le vit sortir sa paire bleue foncée et blanche de son sac.

- _Oh._ Fit-il.

Finch réalisa à cet instant que Reese avait fait des efforts assez conséquents pour que leur premier week-end se déroule merveilleusement. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été un peu dur avec lui et fit une moue désolée.

- _Eh bien, j'essayerai Mr Reese._

 _-Vous me faites plaisir._

Finch acquiesça puis prit les vêtements pour se changer. Reese le laissa seul et alla préparer le dîner. Finch se présenta quelques minutes plus tard alors que Reese venait de placer une grille au dessus des flammes.

- _Vous aviez raison Mr Reese, elles sont confortables._

 _-Ravi de le savoir. Vous voulez me donner un coup de main ?_

 _-Volontiers._ Répondit Finch, content de participer. Reese lui demanda de faire une salade de tomates. Finch prit place à la table et commença à trancher après avoir retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Finch se laissa distraire par la belle vision sous ses yeux. Reese se redressa en n'entendant plus le couteau marteler sur la planche de bois. Il sourit et s'occupa de la cuisson de la viande. Finch plaça les couverts et Reese remplit les assiettes. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mangeaient tout en contemplant la mer au loin, leurs visages caressés par la brise du soir.

- _Merci._

Reese pivota la tête en direction de Finch.

- _Sans vous, je n'aurai pas connu cela de nouveau._ Rajouta Finch.

- _La vie est trop courte Harold, il faut en profiter._

 _-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous John._

Reese se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre du véhicule, prenant une bouteille. Il revint vers son compagnon.

- _Du Whisky ?_

- _Oui, pour fêter cette première soirée. Et nos 6 mois._

Finch se redressa, réalisant.

- _Déjà ?_

 _-Oui Finch. I mois, je vous offrais une nouvelle vie._

 _-Et vous aussi._

Finch glissa sa main dans celle de son agent, rougissant quelque peu. Reese garda le contact puis versa le liquide dans les verres. Reese leva son verre.

- _A nous deux._

Finch sourit et trinqua. Bear jappa. Ils observèrent tranquillement le coucher de soleil, puis fatigués par la route et les missions des derniers jours, ils laissèrent la vaisselle dans un bac et allèrent se coucher. Reese trouva facilement sa position mais Finch remua, pas habitué. Reese ouvrit ses bras et Finch se cala contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Reese caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon dans un geste réconfortant. Harold finit par s'endormir et Reese ne tarda pas non plus.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour bien commencer la soirée : Un nouveau chapitre ça vous dit ?! Eh oui déjà une (longue ?) semaine !**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013 (Prête à en voir plus ? Au risque de fondre ...), Jade181184 (Oh non ce ne sera pas triste ! ca promet !), xX-G0thick4-Xx (Ah ce pseudo... Je l'ai bien orthographié ? :P John est prévoyant, Finch sera bien étonné... Plus démonstratif ? Maybe !) , ColJayjay (Non c'est loin d'être koh-lanta ! bon ...euh peut être pour une petite chose quand même...puisqu'il manque forcément un CONFORT !) et Rochelle17 ( Ca te tente moyen ? Peut être que la suite te convaincra !)**

 **Bonne lecture !(Et merci a Mme Miaou pour sa correction ! :P)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Séjour**

Le lendemain matin, Finch fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne reconnu pas l'endroit, et eu besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il était loin de New-York. Il contempla le visage endormi de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la plus belle des choses qu'il pouvait voir dès le matin, dès le réveil. Finch capta le bruit des vagues et ne put résister à l'envie de voir la mer. Il se leva, prit son gilet polaire gris que John avait prit soin de planquer dans sa valise et alla l'admirer. Une fois dehors, il ferma les yeux et respira l'air frais. Un air propre, sain, et aucune particule polluante. Soupirant de bien être, il sentit Bear venir se frotter à sa jambe. Il donna une caresse au malinois et sourit.

- _Bonjour Mr Reese._

 _-Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?_ Se plaignit Reese, passant un bras autour de la taille de Finch et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Votre assistant n'est pas aussi discret que vous._

 _-Bear, je vais t'apprendre la discrétion !_

Le canin lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

- _Je ne suis pas certain que Bear veuille l'apprendre John._

 _-Vous êtes tous contre moi ce matin !_

 _-Mais non._ Fit Finch d'une voix douce, faisant frissonner son agent.

- _Bien dormi ?_

 _-Excellent Mr Reese._

 _-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vous avez envie d'un œuf au plat ?_

 _-Et pourquoi pas un œuf Bénédicte ?_

 _-Un peu compliqué dans ces conditions !_

- _Je croyais que vous aimiez les défis ?_ Répliqua Finch, faussement déçu.

- _Je les aime. Mais là vous en demandez trop Mr je-suis-gâté !_

 _-Oh !_ S'offusqua Harold. _Vous êtes pire qu'un…_

Reese le coupa en l'embrassant.

- _Vous disiez ?_

 _-Vous êtes pire qu…_

Reese recommença.

- _Evidemment si vous me coupez la parole comme vous le faites…_ Pesta Finch contre sa faible résistance face aux agissements de Reese.

Reese rit de bon cœur et s'attela à la cuisine du matin. Finch décida d'aller s'habiller. Il hésita longuement sur le choix de la tenue. Il rejoignit Reese peu après, qui le détailla, perplexe.

- _Pas envie de vous aérer Harold ?_

En effet Finch avait gardé son pantalon de toile de la soirée de la veille, opté pour la chemise rose pâle et chaussé les baskets de ville.

- _Pas vraiment._

Si Reese était un peu déçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître et remplit les assiettes. Finch mangea avec appétit, tout comme son agent. Reese avait tout prévu, Finch gardait son thé matinal et lui son café serré. Reese alla s'habiller puis prit la bassine de vaisselle. Finch se leva et le suivit, Bear également. Ils descendirent la petite pente pour rejoindre la plage et Harold se mordit les lèvres. Le sable s'enfonçait sous ses pieds et le faisait chanceler. Reese s'en aperçut et lui tint le bras. Arrivés non loin de l'eau qui venait et partait au rythme du vent, Finch se retourna pour avoir une idée de la luxuriante végétation qui entourait leur campement. Reese était heureux de voir que Finch avait des comportements de petit garçon émerveillé par la nature. Reese ne prit que deux minutes à nettoyer les couverts et se redressa.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Cela vous dirait une balade en forêt ce matin ?_

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finch.

- _Volontiers._

 _-On cherchera quelques fruits._

Finch ne répondit rien et suivit Reese pour retourner près de la tente. Reese rangea le matériel et attrapa deux sacs plastiques, qu'il plia et rangea dans la poche de son bermuda foncé. Ils partirent en excursion pour un bon moment, tous les deux souhaitant redécouvrir les joies de la nature et ses différents cadeaux inattendus. Bear était resté au campement, veillant sur les affaires de ses maîtres. Reese lui avait promis une récompense et le malinois n'avait aucunement protesté. Enfoncés dans la forêt, avec Reese pour guide, armé de ses années de service et de ses différents moyens de repères, ils tombèrent sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Ils se mirent derrière un buisson et observèrent la scène. Une maman lapin avançait doucement avec ses trois petits derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière et renifla, son petit museau bougeant, comme sentant un danger. Puis rassurée, elle tourna sur elle-même et laissa ses petits se rapprocher d'elle, comme ils réclamaient de l'attention.

Finch fut attendri par cette vision, Reese aussi. Ils contemplèrent cette scène d'amour donnée par cette lapine, Reese tourna la tête vers Finch et haussa un sourcil, voyant qu'une coccinelle avait élu domicile sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il passa un doigt, laissant la petite bête venir grimper dessus et la présenta à son compagnon, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Ils reprirent leur exploration, pour tomber sur quelques plants de framboises et de fraises qui se côtoyaient. Reese en prit une et goûta. Puis en tendit une de chaque à son compagnon.

- _Elles sont très bonnes._ Approuva Finch.

- _Ca me donne des idées…_ Fit Reese, taquin.

Finch fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Reese lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Harold s'empourpra de plus belle et se détourna pour cueillir quelques baies. Ils prirent de quoi en manger pour la journée et continuèrent. Reese leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Le fruit que je préfère._

Finch regarda.

- _La cerise ?_

 _-Oui._ Répondit John.

Finch laissa passer la surprise et tint un sac pendant que Reese le remplissait. Finch écarquilla les yeux en voyant Reese placer deux cerises sur son oreille. Puis Reese en fit de même avec son compagnon, qui prit une nouvelle fois une teinte rosée. Finch comprenant qu'il se jouait de lui, attrapa les deux cerises sur l'oreille de son compagnon et les mangea. Reese sourit, ravi que Finch joue le jeu.

- _Elles sont délicieuses ?_

 _-Très ! Et fraîches._

Reese mangea les cerises qu'il avait placées sur Finch et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de revenir sur le camp, cela faisant plus de deux heures qu'ils se baladaient. Reese nota une petite tension chez son partenaire et s'en inquiéta.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Oui John._

 _-Vous êtes sûr ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Ce n'est rien._ Lui assura-t-il.

Reese arriva le premier et fut accueilli par Bear qui lui fit la fête. Il déposa les deux sacs sur la table et constata l'absence de son patron. Surprit de ne pas avoir été averti par son instinct, il se décala légèrement et vit Bear assit, regardant dans une direction. Curieux, il se rapprocha silencieusement de lui et vit son compagnon non loin, contemplant avec perplexité une magnifique fleur. Il sourit devant cette image et alla se préparer, enfilant son short de bain et laissant son torse à l'air libre. En sortant de la tente, il croisa le regard de Finch, qui s'attardait sur sa silhouette.

- _Vous voulez me mettre de la crème solaire ?_ Demanda Reese, en lui jetant le tube. Finch le rattrapa de justesse et loucha sur le tube.

- _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon ?_

 _-Non, je suis … seulement étonné que vous ayez prévu cette pommade essentielle._

 _-L'idée de vous voir attraper un coup de soleil … Je voulais éviter._ Se justifia John.

- _Avec ce soleil, je pourrais en attraper un en effet._ Jugea Finch. _Mais je resterai à l'ombre du mieux que je le peux._

 _-Du mieux que vous pouvez ?_ Demanda Reese, hautement intéressé, se rapprochant de lui.

- _Parce que je suis persuadé que vous allez réussir à me convaincre de faire certaines choses ?_

 _-Certaines choses ? Vous pouvez développer ?_ Tenta Reese.

- _Inutile, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment grand pour savoir de quoi je parle._

 _-Bon bon … Vous m'étalez cette crème ?_

Finch pencha la tête puis fini par ouvrir le tube. Il en étala sur le dos de son compagnon dans un premier temps, sa main passant sur la peau chaude et mate de l'agent. Quelques traces blanches parsemaient ce beau dos. Puis Reese pivota et Finch répandit la pommade sur le torse de Reese. John retint sa respiration, voyant le regard de Finch changer progressivement. Des yeux emplis de désir, une envie de toucher sans s'arrêter. Finch passait sa main doucement sur la poitrine de John, avide de contact. Finch secoua la tête puis remit un noisette de crème dans sa main pour frôler le ventre de John. L'ex-agent en eu le souffle coupé en sentant la main de Finch bien trop proche de son bassin, frôlant l'élastique de son maillot. Finch remarqua alors que son agent était un peu perturbé par ses mains il mit une goutte de crème sur le bout de son doigt et traça une ligne sur les joues de Reese, le déstabilisant.

- _Mais …_ Se reprit Reese.

- _Vous avez l'air d'un indien maintenant._ Se moqua Finch.

- _Vous êtes joueur._

Reese étala le reste du produit sur son visage, sa nuque et ses bras. Finch s'était installé dans une des chaises, avec son chapeau et un bouquin que Reese avait une fois de plus prévu dans les valises ! John siffla le canin et alla sur la plage ensoleillée en courant. Bear trottait au rythme de son maître. Finch se plongea dans sa lecture. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il entendit des rires émaner de la plage et leva le nez pour voir que Reese courait avec son assistant, jouant, le provoquant, claquant des mains. Bear finit par sauter sur lui et lui donner plusieurs coups de langue, faisant rire Reese, qui cherchait à se sauver. Finch sourit devant cette image mais sentit une pointe de tristesse. Reposant le livre sur ses cuisses, il regardait les deux êtres qui faisaient parti de sa vie depuis longtemps, mais officiellement depuis six mois.

Il aurait tant voulu ne pas être limité aujourd'hui. Il voulait tellement partager des choses avec Reese et Bear aussi, passer du temps à s'amuser avec eux mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de trop bouger. Ses restrictions physiques rendaient parfois son quotidien pénible et John faisait tout pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus pénible. Lui qui était un homme sportif avant son accident, n'hésitant pas à enfiler son jogging et son bonnet pour aller parcourir le parc New-Yorkais en hiver. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus vraiment courir, porter des charges lourdes, être aussi souple.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas John revenir.

- _Harold ?! Ca va ?_ S'alarma-t-il, voyant l'air malheureux de son compagnon.

Finch sursauta légèrement.

- _Je … ce n'est rien …_

 _-Harold ? Quelque chose vous chagrine ?_ Questionna John, se mettant à son niveau pour mieux communiquer avec lui. Finch détourna le regard un instant puis ferma les yeux avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Reese. John nota que ses yeux étaient rougis, comme s'il se retenait.

- _Harold ?_

 _-J'aimerai … parfois pouvoir… profiter comme vous._

 _-Oh …_ Comprit John. _Il ne faut pas être triste pour ça, vous savez vous amuser !_

Finch ne fut pas convaincu.

 _-Et puis, vous savez qu'on vous aime comme vous êtes Finch. Bear et moi, on ne vous a connu que comme ça, pas avant._

Harold se pinça la lèvre.

- _Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des blessures que vous êtes faible. Vous m'avez déjà prouvé le contraire Harold. Vous êtes plus fort que vous le ne pensez._

Bear lécha la main de Finch en couinant. Finch passa son regard de John à Bear puis de Bear à John. Il finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

- _Désolé, je ne me laisserai plus distraire pour cette raison._

 _-Vous devriez venir après manger, cela vous détendrai de nager un peu._

Finch se raidit. Reese s'en aperçu.

- _Je ne vous forcerai pas si vous n'en avez pas envie. En revanche je veux vous voir sur la plage !_

 _-Je vais être carbonisé ce soir._

Reese pouffa.

- _Aucun risque si vous êtes à l'ombre sous un parasol et avec une tonne de crème !_

Finch roula des yeux. Il aida Reese à la préparation du repas de midi : décortiquer un poulet fumé. Evidemment, Bear avait reconnu l'odeur de son plat préféré entre mille et ne cessait de tourner autour de Finch.

- _Bear ! Sois sage !_

 _-Ca va être compliqué Finch, c'est sa récompense._

 _-Vous lui avez promis un morceau de poulet ?_

 _-Une cuisse._

 _-Je comprends mieux maintenant._

Finch regarda le malinois, qui avait la langue pendante et le regardait d'un petit air de filou. Finch reprit le couteau et trancha sévèrement le poulet, faisant bondir Reese. Finch retira les fragments d'os et tendit la cuisse qu'il venait de découper au chien. Bear la prit dans sa gueule et alla se coucher plus loin, la queue remuant dans tous les sens.

- _Je retiens Finch !_ Menaça Reese avec la cuillère de bois. _Pour la non-délicatesse envers la viande et pour avoir nourri Bear !_

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner à manger ?_

 _-Si mais vous avez toujours dit « Il suit un régime, ne lui donnez rien ! »._

 _-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai dit. Je peux donc décider s'il a le droit à une récompense._

Reese comprit que Finch se jouait encore de lui et resta muet, surprit.

- _Vous êtes doué. Je veux ma revanche._

Reese retourna à la cuisson des pâtes et à la préparation d'une petite salade de légumes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Reese décida qu'il était temps d'aller sur la plage. Finch ronchonna un peu mais finit par suivre son agent, qui avait prit tout l'équipement. Finch se retrouva donc installé dans sa chambre, sous le parasol, lunettes de soleil et un livre en main. Reese se baignait avec le malinois et lui lançait parfois une balle qu'il allait récupérer à la nage. Finch était déconcentré de sa lecture et les observait. Bear décida de sortir de l'eau, se secoua et aller se poser sur la serviette à côté de Finch, poussant un soupir. Finch mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre son partenaire mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas être prêt.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, observant son compagnon qui faisait la planche sur l'eau, telle une plume. Il soupira. Rangeant le livre dans le filet du siège, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes puis se leva. Le sable chaud sous ses pieds lui procura une sensation étrange. Il retroussa son pantalon et se rapprocha de l'eau faisant tremper ses pieds et ses chevilles. L'eau était agréablement tiède. Reese s'était redressé et guettait Finch, la tête à moitié sous l'eau, tel un félin.

Finch remarqua le comportement étrange de John et s'en méfia.

- _Que faites-vous Mr Reese ?_

 _-Rien._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Vraiment._

 _-J'ai l'impression que vous prévoyiez de faire quelque chose…_

Reese se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- _Moi ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

 _-Votre façon… d'agir et de me regarder ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier de voir mon compagnon prendre du temps et penser un peu à lui ?_

Finch se sentit fondre. Il prit le visage de Reese en coupe et l'embrassa. Mais Finch réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il avait oublié que Reese était mouillé et se retrouva avec une chemise trempée. Il hoqueta tandis que Reese se moquait gentiment de lui.

- _Vous allez devoir l'enlever et pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Finch le fusilla du regard.

- _Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas protégé contre ces rayons solaires !_

 _-Si ce n'est que ça…_ Reese accouru vers le petit coin d'ombre et attrapa le tube. Revenant vers Finch, il présenta le produit. Finch grommela. Reese lui fit les yeux doux, comme un petit garçon qui réclamait une glace. Finch se troubla puis guetta les alentours avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Reese la prit et la jeta sur le sable non loin, offusquant le reclus. Reese sourit et commença à étaler le produit, d'abord sur les épaules de son compagnon, puis son torse. Finch tentait d'avoir une respiration correcte tant les touches de l'agent lui faisaient perdre un peu pied. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Reese se plaça derrière lui, répandant le liquide blanc. Il soupira, détendu, puis senti les mains de Reese suivre la ligne de sa cicatrice. Il rouvrit les yeux et gigota, mal à l'aise. Reese se dépêcha de finir, ne voulant pas le braquer.

- _Vous voilà protégé Harold._

 _-Merci._ Bredouilla Finch.

- _J'espère que vous allez prendre quelques couleurs._

 _-Qu'insinuez vous ?_

 _-Vous êtes bien blanc, on croirait que vous ne vous êtes jamais exposé au soleil !_

 _-Il y a des règles de bien vivre à New-York Mr Reese._

Reese leva les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête.

- _Une petite trempette ?_ Proposa-t-il finalement.

Finch observa d'un œil critique la mer.

- _Elle est calme, vous devriez en profiter non ?_

 _-Vous avez raison._ Murmura Finch. _Mais je devrais peut être … hum … avoir la tenue correcte ?_

Reese glissa son regard sur lui.

- _C'est peut être mieux !_

 _-Je vais donc aller me changer._ Affirma le petit homme. _Je reviens._

 _-Promis ?_

 _-Promis John._

Finch retourna sur le camp et se changea, prenant une serviette au passage. En redescendant, il passa par le petit coin d'ombre et déposa son pantalon, sa serviette, puis ses lunettes et rejoignit son compagnon d'un pas mal assuré. Reese n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et l'attendait hors de l'eau, tendant la main vers lui. Finch la prit et ils entrèrent doucement dans l'eau. Finch frissonna et s'arrêta alors que l'eau lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses.

- _C'est froid ?_ Demanda Reese

- _Un peu._

 _-Ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation._

Reese resta à côté de lui et le mouilla un peu pour qu'il s'habitue à la température de l'eau. Finch avança doucement et eut un gros frisson lorsque son ventre entrait en contact avec l'eau.

- _Misère. Comment faites-vous ?_

 _-J'ai l'habitude d'être résistant._

Finalement l'informaticien finit par rentrer complètement dans l'eau et se sentit beaucoup plus léger, l'eau arrivant au niveau de ses épaules. Il plia les genoux et se laissa porter par les petites vaguelettes. Reese passa derrière lui et le fit allonger à la surface de l'eau, gardant les bras sous Finch. Harold poussa un soupir de bien être et se détendit complètement, fermant les yeux, ayant une confiance aveugle en John. L'ancien militaire le guida doucement, ne manquant pas de lui mouiller le devant du corps de temps en temps. Des remous d'eau se firent entendre, troublant la sérénité de ce moment. Finch ouvrit un œil et vit que Bear se joignait à eux. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et accueilli le malinois qui lui donna un grand coup de langue.

Ils profitèrent un moment, Finch voulant profiter de sentir son corps léger, Reese jouait avec le malinois. Ils finirent par sortir, Finch d'abord, se sentant fatigué par cet instant, ayant relâché toute la pression. Ses muscles ne lui faisaient plus autant de mal. Reese le remarqua immédiatement, le boitement de son amant était moins prononcé que tout à l'heure. Finch se sécha avec la serviette et enfila sa chemise aussitôt. Il reprit place dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux pour un somme. Reese sourit et s'allongea dans le sable à côté de lui, faisant de même, avec un Bear qui avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de l'agent.

Le soir se dessina doucement, le soleil se couchant à la lenteur d'un escargot, réveilla le petit monde sur la plage.

- _Déjà ?_

 _-Il semblerait._

Finch se redressa et s'étira avec précaution. Reese rangea le matériel et retourna près de la tente, Finch le suivant. Il remit la chaise en place et rangea le reste, tandis que Finch glissait quelques brindilles de bois dans le feu qui commençait à s'affaiblir. Reese se mit à préparer le dîner, Finch s'occupait de nettoyer les fruits ramassés, Bear veillait sur la cuisson. Ils mangèrent sans grand appétit et décidèrent de se coucher. L'air de la mer les fatiguait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Reese émergea du sommeil, sentant les premiers rayons du soleil transpercer le petit campement. Glissant le regard sur son compagnon, endormi sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, ses cheveux en bataille, la couverture au niveau du bassin, il ne put empêcher sa main de se balader sous le tee-shirt de Finch, le caressant pour le réveiller avec douceur. Finch bougea légèrement et Reese releva le tissu pour déposer quelques baisers sur le petit ventre de son amant, le faisant frissonner. Encouragé, il continua et passa sa main sur le torse, l'embrassant dans le creux de son cou. Finch garda les yeux fermés et redressa la tête pour laisser l'accès à son compagnon.

Armé d'un petit sourire mutin, Reese fit descendre sa main, traçant la courbe, puis traînant sur la hanche pour finir par glisser sous la couverture. Finch glapit et ouvrit les yeux.

- _John… John….doucement…_

John ne l'écouta même pas et continua. Finch enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, tant les sensations étaient exquises. Mais ne voulant pas se laisser faire, il se fit violence et décida de bouger, plaquant Reese sur le matelas et prenant le dessus sur lui. Heureux, Reese mit ses mains sur ses hanches, jouant avec l'élastique du pantalon. Finch lui lança un regard empli de désir et se coucha sur l'agent. Reese se mordit la lèvre, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à cela. Finch avait fait de lui son prisonnier.

- _Vous êtes … en forme._ Soupira Reese.

Finch rougit violemment jusqu'aux oreilles, mais vint mordiller le cou de John dans un geste provocant. Reese se tendit sous la violence dont Finch faisait preuve et tenta d'échapper à son furieux assaut. Il fit basculer Finch et se coucha sur lui, sans y mettre tout son poids, l'empêchant de bouger.

- _Et sauvage !_

 _-Vous aussi._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Moi ? Je vous ai réveillé en douceur !_ Se plaignit Reese.

Finch, malin, fit exactement la même chose que John lui avait faite avant qu'il ne prononce les premiers mots de la journée.

- _Vous appelez ça de la « douceur » ?_

- _Vous me cherchez ?_

 _-Peut être bien._ Répondit Finch.

Reese lâcha un rire et prit possession des lèvres de Finch pour lui démontrer tout son amour. Finch le laissa faire, souhaitant passer un moment avec lui. Ils restèrent donc au lit, chacun en profitant pour retrouver l'autre, par des échanges de baisers parfois, plus fiévreux les uns après les autres, par des caresses aériennes, d'autres plus appuyées, ponctuées de gémissements. Ils n'en sortirent qu'au bout de deux heures, repus et heureux. Bear leur fit la fête et Reese se dirigea vers la plage, faisant un petit footing tandis que Finch s'installait à table, mangeant quelques gâteaux et fruits en guise de petit déjeuner. Le soleil était déjà bien levé et la chaleur commençait à s'installer progressivement.

John revint, trempé.

- _Il fait déjà chaud._

 _-C'est ce que j'étais en train de constater John._ Jugea Finch, d'un œil critique.

- _Je vais aller faire un plongeon et une petite chasse de poisson, vous voulez venir ?_

 _-Chasser ? Mais je …_

 _-Je vous apprendrai._ Anticipa John. _La mer est calme ce matin, cela ne sera pas trop difficile._

 _-Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir pied._

 _-Je serais avec vous, je ne vous laisserai pas couler. Jamais._

Finch ne put qu'accepter face à l'expression que John affichait. Il termina de nettoyer la table et alla se changer. Reese lui apporta un haut de plongée, que Finch détailla avec perplexité.

- _Vous aviez vraiment tout prévu …_ Murmura Finch.

- _Oui, un bon week-end nécessite quelques accessoires pour s'occuper un peu._

Finch enfila le haut noir et resta étonné.

- _Vous avez choisi la bonne taille…_

 _-Parce que je vous connais parfaitement Harold._

Finch était troublé, Reese faisait vraiment tout pour que le séjour se passe dans de bonnes conditions. Il observa son compagnon sortir une combinaison de plongée de son sac. Reese se déshabilla devant lui, n'ayant aucune pudeur et l'enfila. Se révélant pour monter la fermeture éclair dans le dos, Reese vit le regard de Finch sur lui et sourit.

- _La vue vous plaît Harold ?_

Finch rougit en guise de réponse et se tourna pour attraper son short de bain.

- _Vous ne voulez pas la même combinaison ?_ Tenta John, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Finch.

- _Non. Je me sentirais à l'étroit dedans !_ S'offusqua Finch.

Un doux rire résonna.

- _Je m'en serai douté._ Répondit Reese. _Un coup de main ?_ Proposa-t-il finalement, subtilisant le short des mains de Finch. L'informaticien déglutit puis fit face à son agent. Il se mordit la lèvre puis acquiesça. Reese se pencha et fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de son compagnon le long de ses jambes. Puis il passa le short et le monta doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finch noua les fils du short, une fois celui-ci en place. Reese posa une main sur la fesse de Finch et le guida dehors. Il prit le matériel de pêche sous l'œil critique de celui-ci et l'encouragea à le suivre sur la plage. Il voyait combien il était inquiet. Il déposa le tout sur le sable.

- _Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur._

Finch soupira.

- _Je n'ai pas peur Mr Reese. C'est juste que je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur._

 _-Qui a dit que c'était un concours de pêche ?_ Remarqua doucement son compagnon.

Finch se détendit, réalisant le sous entendu de Reese.

- _Personne._

 _-Je vais vous apprendre, cela ne vous pose pas de souci Harold ?_

 _-Non. Vous savez bien que j'aime les nouveautés._

 _-Je pensais que ce n'était que les nouveautés technologiques ?_ Ricana Reese.

- _Pas seulement._ Sourit Finch.

Reese sortit deux paires de lunettes de plongée et deux tubas d'un sac qu'il avait emporté. Finch observa l'ensemble, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- _Vous vous en êtes déjà servi ?_

 _-Jamais. Mais je connais._

Reese retira délicatement les lunettes de Finch puis lui mit les lunettes de plongée.

- _C'est … Bizarre._ Commenta Finch, touchant les lunettes pour mieux les placer.

- _Bizarre mais essentiel pour la pêche sous marine._ Rajouta Reese, qui attachait le support du tuba à l'élastique des lunettes de Finch. Puis il fit de même pour lui.

- _Je vais vous donner quelques indications avant qu'on ne commence._

 _-Volontiers._

 _\- Suivez-moi en douceur._

Finch et Reese entrèrent progressivement dans l'eau. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du bord, Reese donna quelques conseils à son compagnon concernant la respiration à prendre avec l'aide du tuba. Puis ils firent une première manœuvre sous l'eau, chacun regardant l'autre dans les yeux, se tenant par les mains. L'eau était tellement claire qu'ils pouvaient se voir sans problème. Mais Finch avala la tasse, respirant trop vite et remonta aussitôt, toussant. Reese se redressa et passa une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

- _Vous avez été un peu trop vite. Il ne faut pas paniquer Finch !_

 _-Je sais … Je sais…_ articula –t-il entre deux toux.

La crise passa et Reese encouragea une nouvelle fois Harold à recommencer plus doucement. Replongeant sous l'eau, cette fois-ci il réussit à y rester sans souci. Reese lâcha ses mains et lui fit comprendre de nager doucement pour qu'il s'habitue. Malgré le tuba dans la bouche, Finch esquissa un sourire sincère et obéit. Au bout de quelques minutes l'informaticien se débrouillait désormais comme un chef, libre. Reese était heureux de voir son compagnon dans un état de bien être, content de profiter d'une simple activité qui ne lui rappellerait aucune de ses restrictions.

Désormais prêts, ils s'éloignèrent de la côte, et se rapprochèrent des différentes cachettes des poissons. Finch admirait dans un premier temps, découvrant. Il n'avait jamais fais de plongée sous marine. C'était sa première fois et Reese voyait combien il était touché dans sa contemplation. Il hésita même à se servir de son harpon. Finch finit par remarquer que Reese n'osait pas quoi que ce soit et le questionna du regard. Puis à la surprise générale, il prit l'arbalète marine des mains de John. Finch observa le fonctionnement de l'engin puis regarda John une nouvelle fois. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer sous l'eau, Finch agita doucement le harpon et se figea, visant un poisson qui venait de passer sous leur nez. John écarquilla des yeux lorsque la flèche toucha le crustacé du premier coup. Il alla attrapa le poisson et le mit dans le filet qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille pour ne pas le perdre.

Il fit signe à Finch se remonter à la surface. L'informaticien le suivit.

- _Vous m'avez caché vos talents de chasseur !_

 _-Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé si je savais chasser ou pas._

 _-Pas faux._

Finch sourit et replaça la flèche dans le harpon, flottant tranquillement en surface.

- _Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les armes ?_

 _-Les armes qui consistent à détruire une vie humaine Mr Reese. En ce qui concerne la chasse… Si c'est une espèce qui est facilement reproduite et n'est pas en voie d'extinction, je ne suis pas contre._

Reese fut étonné de la spontanéité de sa réponse.

- _Qu'avez-vous déjà chassé auparavant Harold ?_ Demanda John, curieux.

- _Des canards._

Reese regretta un instant sa question en voyant une lueur de tristesse traverser les beaux yeux de son compagnon. Il devina que ce souvenir était sans doute lié à l'enfance de Finch. Il ne savait pas encore tout de lui, mais il savait que sa jeunesse n'avait pas été facile. Il avait su que Harold avait du apprendre à se débrouiller assez tôt pour soutenir son père, l'aider dans sa maladie contre l'Alzheimer. Secouant la tête, il reprit :

- _On continue ?_

 _-Je veux bien._ Approuva Finch.

Ils pêchèrent pendant une bonne heure, ramassant au total 6 poissons identiques, ce qui leur promettait un bon repas pour le midi. Sortant de l'eau, Reese tiqua en voyant le boitement de Finch, qui était un peu prononcé par rapport à ce matin mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas le braquer. Finch alla se changer, laissant son agent s'occuper du nettoyage des crustacés. Une fois séché, Harold vint donner un coup de main à son agent, enfin, il fit ce qu'il put, sur les conseils de John. Il resta difficilement de marbre en retirant les organes, ses mains rougissant au fur et à mesure. Reese ne bronchait pas.

Lorsque les poissons furent près, Reese les posa sur une grille et la plaça au dessus du feu pour les faire griller. Le repas fut rapidement prêt et chacun savoura sa part avec gourmandise.

- _C'est succulent._ Lâcha Harold.

 _-Ce n'est pourtant pas un trois étoiles ici._ Ironisa Reese.

- _Le nombre d'étoiles ne définit pas vraiment l'excellence de la cuisine Mr Reese._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Parfois les restaurants les plus étoilés proposent des mets qui ne sont pas savoureux. Et … avec vous, je n'ai pas besoin de juger._

 _-Je suis un cordon bleu ?_

 _-Je pense que vous le savez déjà._ Répondit doucement Finch.

Reese bomba le torse, fier.

L'après midi était déjà avancé lorsque les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller s'installer sur la plage. Finch avait reprit place dans son transat sous le parasol et somnolait, bercé par le bruit des vagues. Reese jouait avec Bear un peu plus loin. Comme un enfant, John creusa le sable avec ses mains. Le malinois jappait, la langue pendante, se demandant ce que son maitre faisait. Lorsque John s'allongea dans le trou et qu'il tenta de se recouvrir de sable, Bear creusa à côté et le recouvrit de sable, le piégeant ! John éclata de rire, réveillant Finch.

Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire : John était coincé sous une couche de sable et Bear tournait autour de lui, le taquinant. Mettant son chapeau, il se leva et se rapprocha de John.

- _Je suis coincé Harold !_

 _-C'est ce que je vois._ Se moqua le reclus. Bear lécha la joue de Reese, faisant rire Finch, qui se mit à genoux près de lui, un sourire naturel sur les lèvres. John cessa de bouger la tête en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il manqua de se mortifier en le voyant se pencher sur lui et prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il réalisa bien vite que d'embrasser Finch sans laisser ses mains traîner sur son corps fragile lui manquait. Frustré, il s'agita plus.

- _Vous voulez de l'aide ?_ Taquina Finch.

- _Moquez-vous de moi, j'aimerai bien vous y voir !_

 _-Je ne suis pas certain que Bear vous laissera faire._

Le chien aboya en guise de réponse.

- _Traitre !_ Grogna faussement John.

Le malinois lança un regard perplexe à son maitre et le lécha une nouvelle fois. Une bourrasque de vent surpris Finch qui dû poser ses mains à plat dans le sable pour ne pas tomber sur son agent. Il releva la tête et remarqua que le temps se gâtait.

- _Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir dans quelques minutes._ Constata Finch.

- _J'en suis même certain !_ Rajouta Reese.

Finch repoussa le sable et Reese réussit enfin à s'extraire. Il alla faire un petit plongeon rapide pour se débarrasser des grains de sable et revint aider Finch à ranger le matériel ramené sur la plage. Ils remontèrent au campement. Reese mit tout à l'abri dans le coffre et c'est là que les premières grosses gouttes tombèrent. Finch protégea son livre et se mit dans la tente. Reese le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, déjà trempé. Bear s'était déjà caché sous le lit, inquiet.

- _D'après Bear, nous allons sans doute avoir de l'orage._ Annonça Reese, se séchant avec une serviette de bain.

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être persuadé ?_

 _-Bear est toujours craintif quand il y a de l'orage à New-York._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._

 _-La dernière fois, nous étions à la bibliothèque, il était parti se cacher dans la chambre._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Demanda Finch tristement, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir noté l'absence soudaine de son fidèle chien ce jour-là. Reese acquiesça. Finch se tourna vers le lit et s'en rapprocha.

- _Bear ?_

Un petit son plaintif s'échappa.

- _Bear, tu peux sortir, nous te protégerons mon chien._

Un bout de museau se montra. Finch s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa sa main traîner sous ses yeux. Il sentit une langue timide passer dessus et ne bougea pas. Il vit Bear ramper les oreilles basses. Finch sourit et caressa le malinois pour le rassurer. Bear s'assit entre les jambes de Finch et posa sa petite tête contre le ventre de son maître. Finch resta un moment interdit, surprit par son attitude mais le câlina sous l'œil bienveillant de Reese. John vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et caressa doucement le chien. Bear releva la tête un peu plus rassuré.

- _Tu vois Bear ? Tu protèges Harold des méchants et lui te protège des orages !_

Si Bear pouvait sourire, il l'aurait fait, mais à la place il redressa les oreilles et remua la queue. Reese prit une couverture et l'étala sur la couette. Il tapota dessus et Bear grimpa, ravi. Finch ne râla même pas, pour une fois la situation était nécessaire pour rassurer son compagnon à quatre pattes. Bear tourna en rond et se coucha avec un petit soupir. Finch attendri, ne résista pas à l'envie de le caresser de nouveau pour l'apaiser.

- _Je pense que ca va durer un moment cette pluie._

 _-Nous sommes à l'abri Mr Reese, c'est le plus important._

 _-En effet._

 _-Vous aviez prévu de quoi nous occuper ?_ Ricana Finch, voulant voir jusque où il avait été prévoyant. Pas dupe de la manœuvre, Reese lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- _J'ai TOUT prévu._

Reese fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un jeu de cartes, et une boîte en bois.

- _Un jeu d'échecs ?_

 _-Humhum._

- _Vous voulez me défier ?_

 _-Peut être bien !_

 _-Dans ce cas là, je serai ravi d'être votre adversaire._

Même si Harold n'aimait pas particulièrement ce jeu, l'idée d'y jouer avec son partenaire et de le voir perdre le ravissait. Ils commencèrent une partie sous le bruit de la pluie qui frappait sur la tente, les remous violent des vagues de la mer déchaînée, de quelques grondements au loin. Concentrés, la première partie dura une bonne heure. Finch découvrait que Reese savait se débrouiller à ce jeu et était agréablement surprit. Il tentait donc de le piéger mais Reese anticipait toujours. La partie s'acheva par une défaite pour Reese qui ne vit pas venir le mauvais coup de Finch.

- _Bien joué Harold._

 _-Merci._

 _-Une autre ?_

 _-Volontiers._

Assis sur le lit, ils déplaçaient les pièces chacun leurs tours, sous les yeux du chien qui était spectateur de cette partie. Une nouvelle rafale de vent frappa la tente.

- _Pas de souci, j'ai tout bien accroché._ Dit Reese, voyant son compagnon se redresser. Cela sembla le rassurer et il bougea une pièce de l'échiquier. Reese remporta la deuxième partie. Ils décidèrent d'en faire une dernière afin de les départager. Alors qu'ils avaient déjà éliminé la moitié des pièces sur le support, Finch se mordit la lèvre, semblant contrarié. Reese s'en aperçut.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Ca va._

 _-Votre dos ?_

 _-Non._ Se hérissa légèrement Finch.

John fronça les sourcils en voyant Finch se lever et se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente, tirer sur la fermeture et observer le temps extérieur quelques secondes. Il pleuvait toujours mais cette fois-ci de fines gouttes, cependant elles étaient aussi efficaces qu'une grosse averse pour tremper une personne. Finch laissa la fermeture entrouverte et déposa ses lunettes sur le lit à côté du jeu.

- _Je reviens._ Murmura-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

Reese le suivit des yeux et le vit sortir, refermer un peu l'ouverture et l'entendit se déplacer un peu précipitamment. Interpellé, il se leva et regarda dehors par le petit espace. Finch n'était pas parti loin, au contraire, John le voyait à quelques mètres, contre un arbre, son bermuda légèrement baissé, laissant entrevoir le sous vêtement de son partenaire. John vit que Finch était terriblement mal à l'aise et se demanda bien pourquoi. Sans anticiper, John vit Finch se retourner, remontant son vêtement puis croisa son regard.

- _John !_ S'étrangla Finch.

Reese sortit de la tente, indifférent à la pluie. Se rapprochant de lui, il posa ses mains sur les bras de Finch.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous gêne Harold ?_ Murmura-t-il.

Finch déglutit fuyant son regard.

- _Harold ?_

John, plaça sa main sous le menton de son partenaire et le força à tourner la tête. Puis la laissa glisser sur sa joue, la caressant avec une douceur infinie.

- _Dites-moi._ Implora John.

- _S'il y a bien … quelque chose qui me manque ici …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-C'est … l'intimité ._ Souffla Finch.

- _L'intimité ? Ce matin, cela ne vous a pas gêné Harold._ Tenta Reese, faisant allusion à leur séance sportive.

- _Pour … cette pratique, cela passe encore Mr Reese._

 _-C'est seulement quand vous avez besoin de …_

 _-Oui._ Coupa Finch, gigotant sur place.

- _Rassurez-moi, vous ne vous retenez pas depuis vendredi ?_ S'alarma l'ex-agent.

- _Non non, je vous le promets._ Répondit rapidement le petit homme, pressé de mettre fin à cette discussion gênante pour lui. Alors qu'il tentait de se sauver de l'emprise de Reese, celui-ci resserra sa prise, inquiet. Entourant l'informaticien d'un bras, il lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

- _Harold._

Finch gémit.

- _Je ne vous ai pas vu vous soulager._

 _-JOHN ! Arrêtez !_

John serra son étreinte en sentant toute la tension de Finch.

- _Doucement Harold, je ne veux que votre bien._ Souffla Reese, passant distraitement une main sur son ventre.

 _-Je sais …_

Reese attrapa le menton de Finch et ancra son doux regard dans le sien.

- _Vous avez envie ?_ Murmura-t-il.

- _Hum._

 _-Finch…_ Implora John.

 _-Oui._ Finit-il par répondre avec une petite voix.

Reese se pencha davantage et lui murmura quelque chose, caressant son dos tendu. Finch se raidit mais accepta finalement de suivre son compagnon dans un endroit plus isolé. John l'encouragea et s'écarta, gardant un œil sur lui. Ne le voyant toujours pas détendu, Reese revint vers lui, se mit derrière et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Finch, le caressant du bout des pouces, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, soufflant quelques mots. Finalement son partenaire réussi à vider sa vessie et soupira de soulagement. John le félicita doucement sans en faire trop et ils retournèrent à la tente, où Bear leva la tête en les voyant entrer, trempés. Voulant détendre Finch, Reese prit une serviette et entreprit de lui frotter les cheveux avec douceur. Finch se blottit contre lui, son nez dans son torse.

- _Désolé, je n'aurai pas du être agressif envers vous._

 _-Ce n'est rien Harold._ Le rassura Reese, faisant glisser la serviette sur le cou de Finch, essuyant les gouttes d'eau.

- _Merci._ Souffla Finch.

Reese passa une main dans les cheveux de Finch, le recoiffant à sa manière et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- _Par contre il faut qu'on se change._

 _-Bonne idée, nous pourrions attraper froid._

Ils se séchèrent rapidement et enfilèrent des vêtements secs. Finch eut un frisson et Reese s'empressa de le couvrir de son gilet polaire. Finch s'allongea sur le lit, Reese en fit de même et le laissa se caler contre lui. Bear releva la tête et changea de position : il se coucha entre les jambes de ses maîtres, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de John. Tous réunis, ils se reposèrent sous le bruit de la pluie qui n'en finissait pas.

Ils discutaient tranquillement pour faire passer le temps, se remémorant leurs premiers instants, leurs échanges timides. Puis la surprise de l'inspecteur Fusco, ainsi que des filles de l'équipe. Se rappelant de leurs encouragements, ils se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser. Et plus surprenant, Reese proposa à Finch un jeu tout simple, une sorte de Blind test improvisé. Reese savait que Finch savait chanter et voulait l'entendre chantonner quelques paroles.

Ils jouèrent pendant une bonne heure, sous les yeux d'un Bear perplexe qui se demandait si John savait vraiment chanter. Finch finit par s'endormir dans les bras de John, apaisé. La nuit tomba sans prévenir et aucun des deux ne bougea, n'ayant aucune intention de prendre un dîner. John caressait le dos de son protégé et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Oulà ! Remerciez mon téléphone qui me sert d'aide mémoire, j'avais zappé que nous étions jeudi ... et donc de poster la suite! Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire d'ailleurs !**

 **Remerciements à : Isatis2013 ( Oh ne fonds pas trop ! Oh John n'est pas infaillible ! Pauvre Finch tout de même pour ce "grain de sable"), Jade181184 ( Harold s'ouvre ! Et John le découvre !) xX-G0thick4-Xx ( Quel pavé. Harold c'était inévitable qu'il repense à ses limitations. John est toujours là ainsi que Bear ! Ils sont toujours mignons !) et Rochelle17 ( J'ai trouvé l'équilibre dans le chapitre précédent concernant la tendresse et les taquineries ? :p Se retenir ? Pauvre vessie !)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain écrit sera publié ! Il est en cours d'écriture actuellement.**

 **Merci encore à Isatis2013 de corriger mes fautes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Fin des vacances**

Lorsque Finch émergea en ce lundi matin, il nota l'absence de John et soupira, frustré. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa doucement. Bear était toujours au bout du lit, ronflant. Il mit ses lunettes et écouta attentivement. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, ce qui était une bonne chose. Le malinois se réveilla à son tour et tourna sa petite tête en direction de Finch.

- _Bonjour Bear._

Bear rampa et vint se frotter contre Finch, réclamant une caresse. Finch répondit à sa demande et écarquilla les yeux en entendant John tousser à l'extérieur.

- _John est sorti ?_ Demanda Finch au chien, qui sauta et descendit du lit pour sortir. Finch se leva et réalisa qu'il avait dormi habillé. Il laça ses chaussures et suivit le même chemin que le malinois. Il repéra Reese, occupé à s'affairer autour de la table, jetant la corbeille de fruits.

Se rapprochant de lui, Finch voulu lui dire bonjour mais Reese leva une main.

- _Je ne suis pas très en forme ce matin._ Avoua Reese.

- _Que vous arrive-t-il ?_ Questionna Finch, inquiet.

- _Je suis légèrement barbouillé._

 _-Oh ? Mais je veux mon bonjour matinal tout de même._

 _-Vous vous exposez à des risques !_

 _-Je crois que je n'y accorde pas d'importance Mr Reese._

Reese sourit et lui donna un baiser le prenant dans ses bras un instant pour se faire pardonner.

- _Votre petit déjeuner est prêt._

 _-Toujours aussi soucieux John._

 _-Toujours !_

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Finch passa une main dans le dos de son agent pour le calmer.

- _Peut être un coup de froid._

 _-Le grand John Reese aurait attrapé froid ? Lui qui se promène toujours avec son col de chemise ouvert ?_ Taquina Finch.

- _Alors ce n'est pas ça !_ Répondit Reese, vexé.

Finch gloussa et prit place. Reese lui tint compagnie mais ne but que de l'eau.

- _Les fruits ne sont plus bons ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Non._

 _-Comment le savez-vous ?_

 _-Je me suis levé au cours de la nuit pour en manger quelques uns. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment très frais et noyés._

 _-C'est peut être cela qui vous a rendu malade ?_ Jugea Finch.

- _On verra._

La situation était cocasse. Ordinairement l'informaticien avait une santé fragile et pouvait facilement être malade, contrairement à Reese, l'homme surentrainé, capable de braver tous les temps possibles : une canicule, un hiver rude sans jamais tomber malade. Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. John était le patient et Finch allait devoir jouer l'infirmier. Et cela ne tarda pas.

- _John ?_ Retentit la voix inquiète de Finch en le voyant se tendre et blanchir. Finch se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, attendant une réponse. Reese se leva précipitamment, faisant bondir Finch et se dirigea derrière un buisson pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Finch le rejoignit et frotta son dos pour le soutenir. La crise passa, Reese poussa un râle et se releva.

- _Vous devriez aller vous allonger un peu John._

 _-Ca ira Harold._

 _-John…_

 _-Tout va bien Finch._

 _-Je ne vous crois pas du tout._ S'entêta Finch. _Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous._ Murmura-t-il.

John sentit son cœur se serrer face au regard triste de son compagnon et lui prit les mains.

- _Très bien, seulement si vous me tenez compagnie ?_

 _-On ne doit pas déranger les malades._

 _-Roh ! Vous pouvez bien faire une exception._

Reese réalisa alors qu'il s'était fait piéger par l'humour de Finch et fit la moue, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de Finch.

- _Vous commencez à devenir doué Harold._

 _-Parce que j'ai un excellent prof._ Avoua-t-il. _Allez vous allonger, je vous rejoins._

 _-Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi dans cinq minutes je quitte le lit !_ Menaça Reese. Finch lui lança un regard courroucé et John se dépêcha d'aller s'installer. Finch soupira, John était tellement gamin parfois. Il se dirigea vers la voiture et attrapa le petit sac de pharmacie. Son regard tomba sur la petite boîte où étaient emprisonnés leurs téléphones. L'informaticien prit conscience à cet instant là que la technologie lui manquait un peu. Il n'avait pas son ordinateur, or il n'avait jamais été loin d'un clavier depuis des années. Taper sur les touches, ce bruit de cliquetis lui manquait. Mais il ne regrettait pas de s'en être éloigné un peu, il passait un bon week-end avec son agent malgré les petits tracas.

Secouant la tête, il attrapa une boîte de comprimés et rangea. Il rejoignit John et lui ordonna de prendre l'antispasmodique. John rechigna pour la forme mais finit par le prendre. Satisfait, Finch déposa la boîte et la bouteille d'eau puis s'installa à ses côtés.

- _Ca me contrarie d'être malade le dernier jour._

 _-Ce n'est pas de votre faute John, cela prouve que vous êtes humain._

Finch prit la main de John dans la sienne. Voulant en profiter, il se mit sur son côté et de l'autre main, il remonta le tee-shirt de son compagnon et caressa tendrement son ventre, qu'il devinait douloureux. Reese soupira et passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux de Finch.

- _J'ai apprécié._

 _-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda John.

- _Nos petites vacances._

 _-Vous êtes content ?_

 _-Oui. J'ai pu retrouver une certaine… liberté._

 _-Vos écrans ne vous manquent pas ?_

 _-Un peu mais je préfère votre compagnie._

Touché, Reese déposa un baiser sur le front de Finch.

- _L'action me manque un peu aussi mais comme vous le dites… il y a plus important._ Confessa Reese, faisant sourire et rougir son partenaire.

- _Vous seriez prêt à retenter l'expérience ?_ Demanda soudainement John.

Finch releva légèrement la tête.

- _Je le serai toujours._

Reese eut un petit sourire mutin.

- _Même si … vous avez du mal avec votre « intimité » ?_

Finch frappa doucement le torse de Reese en signe de représailles.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle… Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude._

 _-Il vous manque un peu d'expérience en matière de camping sauvage._

 _-Mais pas vous._ Remarqua Harold.

- _Hélas. Quinze ans dans l'armée, ça aide._

 _-Vous n'avez pas du être très à l'aise._

 _-Au début, mais je m'y suis fait. Je n'ai jamais été pudique Finch._

 _-J'aimerai parfois l'être un peu moins._ Marmonna Finch.

- _Ca viendra avec le temps._ Le rassura John.

Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés, puis John sentant qu'il allait mieux, décida de se lever et de commencer le rangement du camp. Finch insista pour l'aider cette fois-ci. John lui donna des tâches simples pour ne pas fatiguer son dos. Finch essuya tout ce qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher suite à l'averse de la veille. Bear s'était placé dans un coin et les observait faire.

Reese proposa à Finch de manger une dernière fois sur place avant de prendre la route en début d'après-midi. L'informaticien accepta avec une pointe d'enthousiasme. Le plus gros fut rangé, le lit, les valises. Il ne restait que la tente, la table, les chaises et les couverts. La nourriture était stockée dans le petit réfrigérateur du coffre et ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de le déplacer. Par chance, John trouva quelques brindilles de bois secs et ranima le feu.

Finch découpait des tomates mais fut irrésistiblement attiré par la belle vue de la mer. Ce matin, le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage ne troublait la beauté du paysage. Le soleil était doux et une petite brise fouettait doucement le visage de l'informaticien. Observant la mer, il repensa à son exploit d'avoir affronté sa peur. Sa peur de se retrouver en maillot de bain, sa peur de se faire observer par quelqu'un d'autre que John. Il avait vaincu cette peur dans un lieu public mais inconnu de beaucoup. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment John avait pu connaître cet endroit.

John, interpellé par le silence, se retourna.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Oui. Je me demandais seulement comment vous connaissiez cet endroit ?_

John eut un petit sourire triste et s'assit face à lui.

- _Disons que je suis déjà venu ici._

 _-Quand ?_ Demanda Finch, prudemment.

- _Quand j'étais gamin._

Harold comprit qu'il valait mieux ne rien rajouter. Quand John lui racontait son passé, il savait qu'il fallait le laisser s'ouvrir, l'écouter.

- _Mes parents n'avaient pas de gros moyens. On venait ici tous les ans quand mon père était en repos. Avec ma sœur, on s'amusait beaucoup._ Reese eut un regard dans le vide.

- _John… Vous n'êtes pas obligé si cela vous fait mal._

 _-Vous me l'avez demandé, je vous dis la vérité Harold._

Finch cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête.

- _Je n'étais jamais parti en vacances._

John fronça les sourcils.

- _J'étais le fils d'un agriculteur, nous n'avions pas les moyens non plus._

John se disait qu'il y avait un monde entre la campagne, l'agriculture et la grande ville, l'informatique. Il comprit qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre ces deux périodes. Il savait que Finch avait fuit sa jeunesse, qu'il avait commencé à se cacher très tôt pour ne pas se faire arrêter.

- _Mes vacances scolaires se résumaient à mes lectures ou aux champs quand c'était nécessaire._

 _-Et aux révisions ?_ Tenta Reese, avec un petit sourire.

- _Aussi._ Sourit Finch, se revoyant tout jeune, effectuant des maths compliqués, pendant des heures sur son petit bureau dans sa chambre.

- _Ca ne devait pas être facile._

 _-Peut être mais … la situation me convenait. L'argent ne signifiait rien à l'époque._

 _-Nous avons d'autres priorités quand on est gamins._

Finch eut un petit sourire qui ne dura pas.

- _Nous avons eu une … enfance un peu difficile._

 _-C'est vrai._ Approuva John

Chacun avait une histoire différente : Finch avait eu une enfance difficile car il avait perdu sa mère très tôt et n'avait pas eu la chance de la connaître. Il n'avait pu compter que sur son père les premières années de sa vie mais avait vite dû faire face à la maladie de celui-ci. Il lui avait servi d'aide mémoire à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ce n'était pas tout, en plus d'avoir une vie personnelle difficile, sa vie de jeune étudiant au collège et au lycée avait été très compliquée. Il avait été moqué par tous ses camarades, n'avait aucun ami, mais brillait dans toutes les matières, terminait toujours le premier, et souvent loin devant les autres. Certains de ses professeurs avaient été jaloux de sa facilité déconcertante à comprendre les cours, d'autres l'avaient encouragé et rassuré sur son avenir.

Mais tout s'était précipité lorsqu'il avait voulu trouver un nouveau moyen pour aider son père dans sa maladie. Il avait fait une énorme action qui avait failli lui coûter tout son avenir en accédant au réseau Arpanet. Il avait du fuir la ville, laisser son père seul au centre, partir loin, se refaire une autre identité, une autre vie, se fondre parmi les gens ordinaires.

John lui, avait du faire face à l'absence de figure paternelle. Sa mère avait fait le maximum pour les élever, lui et sa grande sœur, qui était son aînée de deux ans. Plus les années passaient, plus il avait découvert un côté sombre chez son père lorsqu' il pouvait le voir pendant ses permissions. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait fait face à une froideur extrême, à une nonchalance et à l'indifférence de son père. Puis était venu le jour où il avait appris son décès. John n'avait pas été dupe et savait très bien qu'il n'était pas mort en héros sur le terrain. Sa sœur n'avait pas voulu assister à son enterrement, détruite. Lui n'avait même pas pleuré devant sa mère. Il pleurait intérieurement et s'était autorisé à verser toutes les larmes de son corps pendant la nuit, loin des regards.

Quelques mois plus tard, sa sœur était morte. La vie avait été cruelle et avait décidé de détruite toute sa famille. Sa sœur était décédée d'un accident de la circulation à cause d'un chauffard qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de vérifier à deux fois avant de passer. Puis sa mère avait sombré dans la dépression alors qu'il n'était âgé que de dix-sept ans. Elle l'avait laissé de côté, ne se souciant plus de lui. John avait été là pour elle, la surveillant, lui préparant à manger, faisant les lessives, tout en poursuivant son parcours scolaire chaotique. A son tour, sa mère était partie rejoindre son père et sa sœur, suite à une overdose médicamenteuse. John aurait pu sombrer à son tour mais avait décidé qu'il n'en avait pas fini et s'était engagé dans l'armée lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait échoué à son bac. Seul héritier, il avait vendu la maison familiale, qui renfermait de trop nombreux souvenirs et s'était lancé à corps perdu sur les terrains de l'armée.

Puis le destin avait décidé de prendre une meilleure voix au moment propice et la vie avait décidé de faire se croiser John et Harold sur le même chemin. Elle avait réuni deux êtres blessés et foudroyés par la vie. Bear jappa, faisant revenir les deux hommes à la réalité. John vit alors que Bear regardait le petit lapin qui semblait curieux. Finch rit et la petite bestiole sauta pour disparaître.

Ils terminèrent de manger et Reese s'occupa de la vaisselle, nettoyant avec de l'eau de pluie qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de récupérer. Finch l'essuya, toujours à côté de John. Puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de finir le rangement et Reese s'attaqua au plus gros : la tente. Il retira tous les piquets extérieurs qui permettaient de la maintenir en cas de vent et les donna à Harold, qui les nettoya un peu avant de les ranger dans le sac qui leur était destiné. Si le montage avait été simple, le démontage fut une tout une autre histoire. Une fois la structure retirée et pliée, Reese chercha longtemps comment plier la tente. Finch le guida et ils purent enfin la ranger dans le sac.

- _Finch, cela ne vous dérange pas de rentrer dans cette tenue ?_ Fit remarquer John.

Dans l'action, Finch avait complètement oublié qu'il portait son pantalon léger, une simple chemise et ses baskets.

- _Euh …_ Bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

- _Vous voulez votre gilet et votre veste de costume ?_

 _-Volontiers._

Reese les prit dans la voiture et les déplia soigneusement. Même s'ils étaient légèrement chiffonnés, Finch les enfila. Il jugea sa tenue.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment raccord mais ça ira._

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rangea la tente dans le coffre. Finch lui glissa la table pliée ainsi que les chaises, puis le parasol. Bear couina.

- _C'est la fin des vacances mon Bear._ Lui expliqua John.

Bear s'assit et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent, une moue triste.

- _Bear aussi a apprécié._ Nota Finch.

- _Tout le monde._ Corrigea John. Il se rapprocha du malinois, posa un genou à terre et le caressa doucement entre ses oreilles. _Il faut qu'on rentre mon chien. Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver tes lits sur mesure que Harold t'as fait faire ?_

Le chien, comme s'il s'en rappelait soudainement, remua la queue et jappa. Finch avait haussé un sourcil face à l'argument de son compagnon. John se releva.

- _Eh bien, je crois que nous sommes prêts à rentrer Harold._

 _-Nous n'avons rien oublié en tout cas._ Confirma l'informaticien. _Juste …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-J'aimerais conduire._

 _-Ah ?_ Fit Reese, décontenancé. _Je ne vous en empêcherai pas Harold, mais vous ne connaissez pas vraiment la route._

 _-Alors vous serez mon guide._

 _-Dans ce cas._

 _-Combien de temps avions-nous mis pour arriver ici ?_

 _-On avait mis deux heures et cinquante-six minutes précisément._ Répondit John, en lui tendant les clés du véhicule. _Ce ne sera pas trop long pour vous ?_ S'inquiéta John.

 _-Si besoin je ferai une pause._ Le rassura Finch, voyant ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- _J'y veillerai de toute façon._ Lâcha Reese en lui donnant un baiser.

- _Moi aussi._

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Reese, incrédule.

- _Vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez mieux, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas._

 _-Vous êtes de plus en plus perspicace Harold._

 _-Non. Je vous connais mieux John, c'est tout. J'ai appris à lire entre les lignes._

Reese était surprit de la spontanéité de la réponse de son partenaire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- _Bon, Bear tu es prêt ? Pas envie de faire un besoin avant ?_

Le malinois pencha la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- _En revanche, c'est mon cas._

John se retourna vivement et observa son partenaire, pensant avoir rêvé. Percutant, il lui répondit :

- _Alors allez-y._

 _-Pas vous John ?_

 _-Hum…_ Il hésita. _Si finalement._

- _Venez._

 _-Vous voulez que je vous suive ?_ Demanda Reese, de plus en plus perturbé.

- _Vous avez su trouver les mots pour m'aider… et votre présence est rassurante._ Rougit Finch.

- _D'accord._ Répondit Reese, ravi, en le suivant.

Ils s'isolèrent le temps de se soulager puis s'installèrent dans la voiture quelques minutes après. Finch régla son siège pour lui, chaque fois que John conduisait et qu'il passait après, il se sentait soudainement petit pour atteindre les pédales ! Harold démarra puis emprunta la petite chaussée qui les menait à la route. Une fois sur le bitume, Reese le guida pendant le trajet et ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute sans souci. Finch était détendu au volant. Bear somnolait sur le siège derrière. Reese surveillait la route et les éventuels fous du volant. Le paysage défilait à une grande vitesse et ils finirent par se rapprocher des villes, qui se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, transformant la végétation dense en bâtiments un peu parsemés partout dans l'environnement. A la moitié du trajet, Finch éprouva le besoin de faire une petite pause et s'arrêta sur une aire de repos.

- _Fatigué Harold ?_

 _-Non, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu._ Lui expliqua t-il.

Finch sortit du véhicule, Reese en fit de même et Bear les suivit, se dégourdissant les pattes, tout en restant à proximité de ses maîtres. Ils firent le tour de l'espace vert qui servait aux nombreux voyageurs et touristes, puis se sentant plus souple, Finch reprit le volant, après avoir rassuré John. La ville de New-York finit par apparaître sous leurs yeux et Finch quitta l'autoroute pour descendre dans la grande ville. Ils retrouvèrent bien vite l'ambiance des embouteillages, des taxis se faufilant entre les files, des feux rouges défaillants et des habitants insouciants qui traversaient sans se méfier des véhicules.

Ils arrivèrent chez l'informaticien, qui avait dévoilé l'endroit où il habitait au bout de quatre mois de relation. Reese avait été surpris par la demeure de son compagnon, de taille modeste, le rez de chaussé était constitué de la cuisine, de la salle à manger, du salon et d'une chambre avec une salle d'eau. A l'étage, il y avait un grand bureau avec une bibliothèque, deux grandes chambres puis une salle de bain spacieuse. Finch gara le véhicule devant chez lui, à son emplacement réservé et coupa le contact. Reese descendit et ouvrit la portière pour le malinois. Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure après que Finch ait désactivé l'alarme. Finch soupira d'aise en rentrant, suivi de son compagnon.

Bear alla se coucher dans son panier le plus proche pour piquer une petite sieste.

- _Bear était pressé finalement._ Remarqua Finch.

- _Suffisait de le convaincre._

Reese entoura la taille de son partenaire d'un bras et l'attira à lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant sa main traîner sur la joue râpeuse de Finch. Harold gémit sous son assaut mais répondit à son baiser.

- _On devrait peut être vider la voiture avant._ Protesta Finch, sentant que son compagnon voulait aller plus loin.

- _Ca peut attendre._

 _-Non, la nuit tombera dans … deux heures._

 _-On s'en fiche._

 _-John !_

 _-Moui._

 _-Si nous rangeons maintenant… nous aurons plus de temps après._

Reese se redressa et ancra son regard malicieux dans celui de Finch.

- _Alors comme ça Mr Finch souhaite prendre du bon temps ?_

 _-La précipitation n'est pas mon fort._ Rétorqua le petit homme.

Reese fut convaincu et s'empressa de filer dehors pour récupérer les valises dans un premier temps et vider le petit frigo. Finch lui conseilla de stocker le lit de camping, la tente et le reste du matériel dans l'atelier sur le côté de sa demeure. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un simple garage, mais le reclus y avait fait faire quelques travaux, désormais il avait un espace atelier, un petit coin buanderie et stockage, le tout sur une surface de soixante mètres carrés. Reese rangea ce qui était le plus encombrant, laissant le soin à son compagnon de ranger le reste des aliments, de vider les valises et de séparer le linge propre et le linge sale. Tout ce qui avait besoin de passer au lave linge finit dans la panière de la salle de bain.

Reese termina de tout ranger et se précipita de nouveau pour prendre le petit homme dans ses bras. Finch lâcha le sac vide qu'il allait ranger, surprit de l'assaut.

- _John !_

 _-Moui ?_ Fit Reese, nichant son nez dans son cou.

 _-Doucement !_

 _-Vous me manquez._ Souffla Reese.

- _Vous êtes …_

 _-..gourmand de vous Finch. Je suis toujours affamé._

Reese glissa une main sur le ventre de Finch, déboutonnant le gilet du costume puis s'attaqua à la chemise. De l'autre main il s'occupait de le maintenir, faisant quelques petits chatouillis pour surprendre Finch. Reese pressa son corps contre le dos de Finch, et finit par enfin toucher la peau de son partenaire, le faisant frémir et haleter. Prit d'une impulsion, Finch se dégagea de l'emprise de Reese et le prit par les pans de sa chemise, le bousculant contre le mur le plus proche. Reese émit un rire.

- _Vous êtes violent aussi._

 _-Parce que vous ne cessez de me provoquer en permanence Mr Reese._

Finch bloqua le grand, se collant contre lui et entreprit de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise un par un puis ouvrit la chemise en grand pour dévoiler le torse mat. Ce torse qu'il avait pu contempler pendant leur séjour lui manquait déjà. Il avait besoin de le voir, de voir ces muscles si durs rouler sous ses mains, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, de sentir son odeur, cet odeur de mâle qui le rendait fou. Reese en profita pour faire tomber la veste de Finch, repousser le gilet et la chemise pour dévoiler le haut du corps de son amant. Irrésistiblement, il posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de Finch et pencha la tête pour aller capturer ses lèvres. Finch prit le visage de John entre ses mains et approfondi le baiser avec ardeur, jouant avec sa langue jumelle. Quelques gémissements s'élevèrent et les frottements de leurs corps se firent de plus en plus prononcés. Finch lâcha le visage de Reese et plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, les pressant. John haleta.

- _La chambre…_ Plaida Finch, rouge.

- _Accrochez-vous._

Finch entoura le cou de l'agent de ses bras et Reese le souleva, passant ses mains sous les fesses d'Harold. L'informaticien soupira d'aise, sentant la masculinité de John contre lui. Reese le porta jusqu'à la chambre du rez- de -chaussé et l'installa délicatement sur la couche.

- _John…_

Reese, au pied du lit, l'observa un instant. Ce corps allongé, ce torse dévoilé qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher, de lécher, de mordiller, de marquer, ce petit ventre qu'il avait envie de taquiner. Puis ce dernier rempart, ce pantalon qui le narguait et cette bosse qu'il avait envie de dévoiler. Il laissa tomber sa chemise au sol, retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le matelas, une jambe de chaque côté du corps qui lui était offert. Reese lui lança un regard chargé de désir et posa ses mains sur la boucle du pantalon. Finch sentit son cœur accélérer en sentant que Reese lui retirait sa ceinture, ouvrait son pantalon, baissait la braguette. Reese glissa les pouces entre le tissu et la peau et fit glisser le bas et le sous vêtement, dévoilant l'excitation de Finch.

Reese jeta les vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et vint lécher du bout de la langue la peau de Finch, le faisant s'arquer comme un chat. Il continua sa douce torture, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Finch remua le bassin suggestivement contre celui de John. Il comprit le message et termina de se déshabiller, se mettant à nu, puis se recoucha sur lui. Finch poussa un soupir. Le reste de la soirée se déroula lentement, chacun se retrouvant après ces vacances où ils s'étaient un peu retenus, de peur de se faire surprendre par des touristes.

Le lendemain matin, Reese se réveilla en premier et contempla l'endormi à côté de lui. Il était si serein dans son sommeil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, couché sur le ventre. John se disait que c'était la plus belle des choses à voir dès le matin et remonta la couette qui avait un peu glissé pour cacher son partenaire dévêtu. Il se glissa précautionneusement hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements. Il sortit de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, souhaitant laisser Finch se reposer. Une petite heure s'écoula avant que l'informaticien n'ouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna pour les habituer à la lumière du jour. S'apercevant qu'il avait dormi sur son ventre, il se tourna doucement et s'étira. Il grimaça, sentant ses muscles se réveiller mais ce n'étaient pas les même que d'habitude et sourit, repensant à cette délicieuse nuit. Il se frotta les yeux et entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Il remarqua à ce moment là que le lit était vide. John entra dans la chambre, plateau en main, Bear sur ses talons. Reese déposa le plateau sur la commode à côté du lit et vint embrasser Finch.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John._

John ne résista pas et s'allongea sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras un instant. Finch s'y blottit avec joie.

- _Bien dormi ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _A merveille. Et vous ?_

 _-Pareil. Toujours quand vous êtes là._

Il caressa les cheveux de Finch puis se leva pour aller reprendre le plateau et l'installa sur le lit alors que Finch se redressait pour s'asseoir. Reese glissa un oreiller dans son dos. Souriant, il prit un tee-shirt dans la commode et le donna à Finch, qui l'enfila pour ne pas attraper froid. Il détailla le contenu du plateau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Tout droit sorti de la boulangerie. C'est encore tout chaud._ Le tenta Reese.

N'y tenant plus, Finch attrapa un pain au chocolat et mordit dedans à pleine dents.

- _C'est très frais. Et agréable._

Reese rit et partagea le petit déjeuner avec lui, Bear installé au bout du lit, tête posée sur la couette, guettait une perte. Quelques taquineries et gestes doux pimentèrent ce moment convivial et Reese finit par débarrasser le plateau. Finch décida qu'il était temps de sortir du lit et écarquilla les yeux, voyant qu'il ne portait rien en bas. Rouge, il attrapa ses vêtements et passa sous les yeux rieurs de Reese.

- _Allons Harold, ne faites pas le prude !_ Ricana Reese.

Finch lui lança un regard effronté. Reese se rapprocha docilement de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, faisant tomber ce que Finch venait de ramasser. Harold sentit ses joues chauffer de plus en plus, en sentant les mains de Reese sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement.

- _Que comptez-vous faire ?_

 _-Je pensais aller prendre une douche et me raser._

 _-Vous raser ? Je l'aime bien votre petite barbe._

 _-Mais je n'aime pas._

 _-Ca pique ?_

 _-C'est désagréable. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez ne pas être gêné._

 _-L'habitude Harold._ Répondit John, déposant un baiser au creux du cou de Finch. Puis il le lâcha et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

- _A la douche !_

 _-John !_ Protesta Finch, face à ce geste inattendu, se frottant la partie que Reese avait claquée.

- _Une deuxième fessée ?_ Taquina Reese.

- _Non, sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir !_

 _-Ce serait fort regrettable._ Se moqua Reese.

Finch fila sous la douche avant que Reese ne recommence. John resta debout au milieu de la chambre, contemplant le lit défait, les draps chiffonnés, les oreillers déformés, Bear qui dormait sur lit. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien depuis 6 mois maintenant. Il ne regrettait pas sa relation avec l'informaticien, heureux de le découvrir sous d'autres aspects plus étonnants les uns après les autres. Finch n'était plus l'homme froid qu'il avait connu à ses débuts, au contraire, il était romantique, doux, chaleureux. Il se cachait seulement derrière ses blessures, derrière un masque pour ne pas être blessé. Mais il avait su briser ce masque en quelques jours, découvrant une toute autre personne.

Lui aussi avait changé, il était plus facilement souriant, était devenu taquin, prenait soin de lui au lieu de penser uniquement à sa santé mais le privilégiait plus que tout, faisant attention avec ses douleurs, le soignant quand il en avait besoin, le soulageant aussi. La voix de Finch retentit :

- _Vous ne venez pas John ?_

 _-J'arrive Harold._ Répondit John, sortant de ses pensées.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait, à la fois timide mais aguicheur. Il le rejoignit aussitôt, se débarrassant de ses vêtements au passage. C'est ainsi qu'ils marquèrent le retour à leurs habitudes, à leur vie New-Yorkaise. Mais ils avaient oublié une chose : leurs téléphones portables étaient désormais loin d'eux. Ce n'est pas la technologie qui leur permettrait d'être heureux, loin de là.

FIN.


End file.
